


Banana Pop

by dramatical_rhyme



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatical_rhyme/pseuds/dramatical_rhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba wants a banana pop. Based off of Masa's tutorial <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Pop

Aoba tugged shyly at Mink’s sleeve, looking up at him with questioning eyes. Since it was his first time at the town fair, Aoba was nervous and felt out of place even though Mink had bought him clothes that were more like the style of the town’s. When Mink looked down at him curiously, Aoba shifted his gaze away towards the thing that so had his attention.

In a stall next to them, a vendor was selling popsicles; one of them looked like a banana and had a boisterous sign next to it introducing how new it was to the people walking by. Aoba was intrigued. “I was wondering…” he faltered slightly and then smiled up at Mink. “If I could try it?”

Mink grunted, but Aoba knew it wasn’t a no because just as he’d asked, Mink was walking away to pay for it. The vendor smiled happily and Aoba felt a flutter in his chest, a warm blush spreading across his face. He still couldn’t get used to Mink’s strange kindness.

When Mink returned to him, he handed him the popsicle, leaning in close to whisper into Aoba’s ear as he did, “You have to stand here and let me watch you eat it.”

Aoba gulped and then nodded, pulling the popsicle from the wrapper. He averted his eyes from Mink; he was standing across from him with his arms crossed, clearly waiting. Shyly, Aoba stuck the popsicle in his mouth, glancing over at the sign which held instructions for how to peel it. First he had to lick it, wetting the jelly outside, and then he would be able to peel the jelly away.

He licked around the tip of the popsicle, letting the sweet taste of honeydew spread across his tongue. Then he licked down the sides, making sure that he could feel the lines of where to peel before he slid it back along his tongue.

Aoba glanced up at Mink and then away, heat rising in his face and ears and a strange warmth tingling in his belly. He bit the tip of the popsicle, searching for a crack in the jelly so he could drag the sides off. Once he found it, he held it daintily in his teeth, raised his chin, and dragged the peel down the side, biting off a little of the sweetness before moving onto the next strip of jelly.

He did this two more times for each peel. Before putting the center of the pop into his mouth he glanced up at Mink again. Aoba’s hands were shaking and he had no idea he why he was so nervous. Was it because of the way Mink was watching him? The way he felt the heat of Mink’s gaze lingering on his lips?

Mink nodded at him, giving his approval to continue and urging him to do so. Aoba closed his eyes and slid the popsicle into his mouth, sucking on the sweet, cool ice cream greedily. He twisted the pop in his mouth, dragged it out again, and then bit on one of the hanging peels, savoring it’s thicker, stronger taste in his mouth.

By the time he was halfway done with the pop, his heart was pounding in his chest. He tried to ignore Mink’s greedy eyes, but he couldn’t. In response to those eyes, Aoba lapped up the dripping sweetness as quickly as possible, wondering what exactly Mink wanted. He had no idea how much sugary cream was dripping down his chin and sliding down his hand.

Suddenly, Mink stepped forward with a small smirk on his lips and lidded eyes. The smell of cinnamon wafted from him, tingling in Aoba’s nose and making him forget the sweet taste of honeydew that lingered on his tongue. Without a sound, Mink pressed his lips to Aoba’s chin and licked. Aoba’s hand fell, but he didn’t even care when the little bit of popsicle left dropped off the stick and on to the ground.


End file.
